


Alternative Ways To Keep Warm

by superbambi



Series: Azurrin Week 2017 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Azurrin Week 2017, Day Five, F/F, M because I'm paranoid, The weather outside is frightful, but the fire is sooo delightful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superbambi/pseuds/superbambi
Summary: Winter has finally arrived at the fort. Outside, the snow is falling, and Azura finds the perfect place to warm up is in someone else’s arms.





	Alternative Ways To Keep Warm

**Author's Note:**

> There is definite strong hints of *sexy times*, so rating is bit higher, just in case.  
> I have a tumblr: heysupernumpty  
> Hope you enjoy, let me know what you think!

Seasons in the Astral Plane, Lilith had explained, were no different from the world outside, and winter was no exception. For weeks now, the temperatures at the fort had been dropping, and the nights drawing longer. In the last few days, everyone had woken to frost patterns painted across glass. The gem springs had even frozen over, forming a perfect skating rink, at least, until Odin managed to fall through the ice.

And now, after a light morning snowfall, and a day of freezing winds, a snowstorm was blowing through the camp. Azura personally enjoyed the snow, but the storm tonight was a little too vicious to actually be out in. Instead, she was sitting in the treehouse, clutching a cup of tea, a roaring fire in front of her, and Corrin’s own warmth at her back. Corrin had wrapped her arms around Azura’s waist, and held her comfortably against her chest. In between sips of tea, Azura played absentmindedly with the fingers at her stomach, lightly tracing calluses and scars.

She had always been naturally drawn to water, most likely as a result of her own hydrokinesis. When it rained, Azura was always outside, dancing in and with the water. Occasionally, she managed to drag Corrin out with her, but she never revelled in the rain as her wife did, despite being a water dragon. But now, Azura found herself entranced by the fireplace, hypnotised by the swaying flames, and the subtly shifting colours. It called to her, a different sensation to the ever present pull of water, but still as entrancing and insistent.

A soft kiss below her ear broke her from her reverie.

“Gold for your thoughts?” Corrin whispered softly, resting her head at the junction between Azura’s neck and shoulders.  
“Nothing worth paying for,” she said, “enjoying the fire, I suppose.”  
“And here was me thinking you were a water baby.”  
“Water baby or not, a warm fire will always be preferable to a blizzard.”  
“I can think of plenty _other_ ways to keep warm.” Azura could almost hear the waggling eyebrows, and she could definitely feel the smirk on Corrin’s lips as she kissed down her neck. She smiled, and leaned back further.  
“Is that so?” she teased, “Now I think about it, this tea is doing an excellent job of warming me…”  
“Hmph. You are terrible.” Sharp teeth brushed lightly against her ear. “And you know it.”  
“Yet you married me anyway.”  
“True.” Corrin hummed thoughtfully, then smiled into Azura’s skin, “I guess I must like it.”  
“Like it?”  
“ _Love_ it.”

They settled back into a comfortable silence, Azura sipping her tea, and Corrin nuzzling her affectionately. The wind howled outside, joining the popping firewood as the only sounds in the room. Throughout their relationship, they had spent many nights cuddled up here, trading slow, loving kisses. Summer had brought hot, humid nights, wearing nothing to bed to stay cool, but still wrapping around each other in their sleep. Autumn came with storms, and the wind shaking the leaves from the trees acted as a lullaby. And now in winter, with the cold closing in, they turned to both the fire and each other’s body for warmth.

Azura went to sip her tea, only to find the cup was empty. She lazily untangled herself from Corrin’s embrace (earning a small whine of disappointment), and moved to kneel next to the fire, where the teapot had been left. She began to pour herself another cup, then paused, glancing back at Corrin, who was watching her with a gentle, but still somehow intense gaze. Azura set aside the teapot and cup, and turned towards her with a sly smile.

“This fire is excellent,” she began, “and the tea was lovely, but I think I might need something else to keep me warm.” As she spoke, she slowly edged towards Corrin, who sat up a little, and grinned at her.

“Like I said, I can think of plenty other ways. Why don’t you come find out?” By now, Azura had positioned herself astride Corrin’s lap, and was gently tugging at her wife’s night shirt with one hand, while the other played with the ends of her hair. Their eyes met, and a familiar heated look passed between them, an irresistible call which drew them impossibly close to the other.

The first kiss was soft, chaste even, yet heavy with longing. The second was deeper, and more urgent, pent-up desire flowing between them, a hunger impossible to ignore. Their lips meet again and again, each time more desperate than the last, each time saying _I want you, I **need** you_. The heat between them burned stronger with each kiss, until they were clawing frantically at each other’s night shirts, the urge to feel skin against skin becoming almost unbearable. Once her shirt was discarded, Corrin paused, running a hand softly up Azura’s side, and gazing at her reverently, a soft, warm smile on her lips. Azura shivered slightly at the touch, then leaned down to whisper next to Corrin’s ear.

“Why don’t you keep me warm tonight?” She gasped as a kiss was pressed to her pulse, the subtle scrape of teeth underneath it, and a breathy laugh fell across her skin.

“It would be my pleasure.”


End file.
